


Not Jealous

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: No Slash, Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney doesn't do jealousy.





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was part of an idea I had set somewhere in S1 that's never going to be written in which Brian and Justin have a similar arrangement to the one they agree on in S2, only they aren't living together - which might explain why Brian and Justin are the way they are in this story, even if they weren't like this in the beginning of the actual show. Only having seen a very select few episodes of the first season (and the majority of those were towards the end of said season,) and not knowing exactly when Justin found the gay haven that is the backroom, this might very well be totally off canon and not just slightly AU, but I figured that's all right. That's what fanfiction is for, right? Oh, and there's a mention of Justin/Other, but it's so brief I didn't think it warrented it's own Justin/Other warning in the info. 

* * *

Michael watched from the stairs as Brian stalk out of the backroom and towards his intended destination. His eyes never seemed to leave the bar, and as he approached his best friend, Michael saw him motion towards one of the bartenders for a drink. By the time he'd reached Brian's side, a glass of Beam had been placed in front of the slightly younger man and he'd drowned it before Michael had a chance to make his presence known. 

Brian nodded in a way of greeting when he noticed Michael standing next to him before motioning towards the same bartender for another drink. The two friends were quiet for a while – not unusual, considering the loud thumpa-thumpa blaring from the speakers all around them – as Brian drowned his second shot and Michael looked on, only a little worried. Even now, with both of them quickly approaching the ripe old age of thirty, he looked after his friend, the same way Brian looked after him. He knew he could take care of himself, the same way he knew Brian often had more to drink than what he'd had so far that night, but it was his duty - or privilege, as Brian didn't take concern about his well being from just anyone - to worry about Brian. 

After a moment, Brian visibly sighed. "I don't do jealousy." 

Michael frowned, not having heard him properly. He leaned forward and asked Brian to repeat himself. He did, louder, staring morosely down into his empty glass, probably wishing it was full again. 

"I know," Michael agreed, having heard it many times before. There was no point it disagreeing with Brian on this - he'd tried, once or twice upon a time, but it had never ended well. Brian apparently didn't do a lot of things, even when he did them over and over. He seemed to live by the notion that if he didn't admit something to himself and others, it wasn't happening. Michael was sure it wasn't healthy, but then many things that Brian did were far less healthy, but he was still here. 

"Jealousy is for lesbians," he continued. 

Michael only nodded in agreement this time, but he doubted his friend noticed. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and Michael had the distinct feeling that Brian was talking to himself, and not his best friend. But Michael waited, knowing that if there was something actually Brian wanted to talk about, he would. Eventually. 

"So why the fuck do I want to kill the redhead currently fucking my twink in the backroom?" 

A long beat passed before Michael said, "I think you just answered your own question." 

Brian looked up at him, and as the song blended into another and the coloured lightning changed around them, their eyes stayed locked with each other. After what seemed like hours, Brian looked towards the bartender. Catching his attention – more like acknowledged the bartenders presence, as he'd been staring at Brian the whole time in a way that was so far from subtle Michael had to hide a snort at the man's attempts – his glass was soon again filled with Beam. 

He turned to survey the half naked men dancing a mere foot away, leaning against the bar as he glanced around, seemingly looking for someone. Michael copied his friend, hoping that when Brian found Justin, the little shit wouldn't be in the midst of something with someone else. 

Just then, he saw Justin exit the backroom, immediately looking around the sea of men, most likely looking for Brian. It became apparent that Brian had seen the same thing, as in one gulp, he drowned his drink. He didn't even glance in Michaels direction as he pushed off the bar and placed his glass blindly behind him before walking towards the blond. 

Michael sighed as he watched them reached each other and Brian wasted no time in pulling the shorter man in for a kiss. He faced the bar, not wanting to see any more than he already had, and motioned for the same bartender who'd serviced Brian. He ordered a double shot of Beam and greedily drank it down when the glass was placed in front of him. 

He made the mistake of glancing in the direction of Brian and Justin, and when he saw them still going at it, he hurriedly ordered another double. 

It was going to be a long night and he'd be damned if he had to stay sober through it. 


End file.
